The mechanism of tumorigenesis by a bacterium, Agrobacterium tumefaciens, will be studied. Interactions between the bacteria and tissue culture cells and the role of the bacterial plasmid DNA in bacterial attachment to tissue culture cells will be examined. The variation in DNA sequences present in tumor cell lines will be determined in order to determine whether there is some portion of the plasmid DNA sequences present in all tumor lines which may be essential for tumor formation.